A start of something New
by Island1212
Summary: Takes place after the last episode where Korra and Asami goes to the spirit world. See what they learn on the other side and will they discover more about themselves?


**Hello everyone, I keep seeing the last episode where Asami and Korra went into the spirit portal holding hands and just couldn't get it out of my head. That was really surprising, but the most surprising thing is that Korrasami is now canon thanks to Bryan Konietzko and Mike DiMartino. I have been watching Youtube videos on people's reaction on the two and I keep on laughing by the amazing surprise on everyone's face. I thought of writing something about what Korra and Asami did on the other side of the portal and here it is.**

**I do not own Legend of Korra, or even Korrasami, but I will say that I own this here story and what happens to them.**

* * *

><p>They look into each other's eyes as the light takes them to the other side. As soon as the light vanish, Asami was the first to let go of their hand holding to look around where she was, and was just amaze by where she was, "Look at this! This is the spirit world?". She spun around, seeing the many spirits that occupy the world.<p>

"I remember you saying you have never been to the spirit world before, I knew that was how you would react".

"Everything is so bright... and big!". She motions to the giant plants that was around her. She then touch the grass beneath her, "The grass... their so soft".

"Yeah. Grass here is different than ours".

"And you get to come here whenever you want?".

Korra rubs the back of her head, a smile appearing on her face, "Yeah, well, I am the avatar".

The two spent an hour going about the area around them, spending time with spirits, climbing giant tress, or just eating the fruit that was there. Korra couldn't help but look at Asami as she continues to laugh and play with the spirits. She couldn't stop looking as Asami continues playing with the spirits, she looks so beautiful, and the moment they held hands really got her heart skipping. She thought of looking in a different direction, so that she didn't think she was looking at her.

"Having fun?". Korra jumps at the sudden voice of a old man, but went back to normal when she knew who he was.

"Iroh!," She gives him a hug, "Its been too long".

"Yes, it has, but for how long? In the spirit world time doesn't matter".

"Three years".

"Ah, you do look like you've grown in that time". He rubs her head, and spotted Asami walking over. "And who is your friend here?".

Korra looks to Asami with a smile, "This here is my friend Asami, Asami, this here is Iroh".

"Iroh? Wait do you mean as in _THE_ Iroh? The uncle of Zuko?".

"That's me". He laughs, "So what are two beautiful ladies like yourselves doing here?".

"Just taking Asami in to see what it's like in the spirit world".

"And it is fascinating! I don't see why spirits would want to come to our world when they have the beauty here".

"Oh, I can answer that, but first lets talk it out over some tea back at my shop".

Three walks over to a table that was in front of a tea shop, there they spotted three spirits sitting. One was a large frog that had the heads of three males, the other was a flying lemur sipping tea, and lastly was a human boy, who looks no more than eight.

"Ah, we got guest". The middle head frog says.

"Finally! I got so sick of listening to the limer and my brothers". The Right says.

"And we got tired of you always complaining!". Left says.

"Wow... I've never seen that before". Asami says.

"I did, but they were a married couple". Korra says.

"Ah, you mean May-Jim. Their wedding was something, sadly we weren't invited". Right says.

"Because you annoyed them, and there was no way we would even go with you with us". Left says.

"What are you saying?! That everything is my fault?!".

"Yes, that's exactly what I'm saying!".

"You two please. We have guest here, and it is not right to ac like this. At least not here". The middle calms them down. "I am sorry for my brother's arguing, please who are you?".

Korra and Asami looks at each other still trying to figure out what just happened between the three-headed frogs. Korra was the first to say, "Well with me is my friend, Asami".

Asami waves her hand, "Hi".

"And I'm the Avatar-".

The lemur leaps on the table, his face close to hers, "Are you _THE_ Avatar Korra?".

"Um, yeah...".

The lemur leaps into the air, his arms out as he flew into the air doing many spins in the air, "_YEAH_!".

"Is he alright?". Asami ask.

"He's fine. It's just that meeting the Avatar was always his goal". Iroh says, pouring tea into mugs.

"Really? Not many spirits are impress with meeting me".

"He just arrived to the spirit world, just like this little guy". He directed the girls to the human boy who sat there quietly.

"He is also a spirit?".

"That he is. I found him wondering for days in the forest. Didn't look scare or frighten by my appearance". He looks at the boy who has wavy black hair, pale skin, and wore a earth nation clothing. "He doesn't speak much, but that doesn't mean he isn't the friendliness, he's actually quit fun in a game of Pai Sho". The spirit boy smiles.

"This is an interesting bunch you've here". Asami says, "I would never have gotten here if it wasn't for you, Korra". She blush slightly, before turning her gaze at something else. "What is he doing now?".

The lemur zooms pass them, grabbing Asami's bag. "Hey!".

"Oh, we should have mention that he likes to take people's belongings". Iroh sips his tea.

"You don't say". Asami runs off, "Give it back!".

"She's going to need some help, I'll be back". Korra says.

"Please, take your time, there is no reason to rush". Iroh says.

"Yeah, since we're spirits". Right says.

"Brother please...".

Korra walks to wherever Asami was, it wasn't hard to find her, all she has to do is follow the yelling. A laugh comes from her as the thought of Asami trying to catch the lemur made her laugh. The yelling was getting louder meaning she was getting closer. A branch breaks and she turns quickly, but nobody was there. "Don't worry, no one will attack you here". She jumps at the sudden appearance of the spirit boy, "If you show too much emotion, like negativity then you are in trouble".

"Yeah, I remember... why are you here?".

"I'm a spirit".

"I get that, but I mean't why are you right here? Are you following me?".

"Yes and no. I was to only follow you up till now. I am also to tell you that she has the same feelings as you do".

"What are you talking about?".

"The feelings that you have about her is the same as she does with you".

Her was now beating at a little fast rate, "I-I... are you sure?".

"Yes, I can tell the feelings between someone, I guess it has something to do with my death... but it doesn't matter right now. Some day I'll find out how I died, or maybe never, but right now isn't about me, but about you and her".

"Me and her?".

"Yes. You brought her here, right? Why?".

"Because she wanted to see what it was like in the spirit world, I mentioned this back there".

"Yes, but why did you _REALLY_ wanted to bring her here?".

What did he mean? Korra hadn't the slightest clue... or does she?

"I'm not sure what you mean? She wanted to know how the spirit lived in this world so I accompany her".

"That wasn't what your heart said when you said it".

"What?"

"I can also look into people's past. When she said that she has never been to the spirit world before, you jump at the moment to saying "lets go together, just the two of us"".

He was right, the moment Asami did say that she couldn't contain herself from saying it. Did she have feelings for her? She did write to her during her three year of absents, but it was mainly because she was the only girl that might understand her. But maybe there was something more to it... maybe she did have feelings for her, and hasn't figured it out yet until now.

"Feelings are confusing, but once you go in deep enough you can figure out what they are. Do you like her?".

"Yes...".

"As in more than a friend?".

"...I... do... she means the world to me... how did I get into this situation? I just don't know if I can get into a relationship again".

"Is it about the three year of pain? Or Mako?".

"Neither... when I gazed into her eyes I saw beauty in them. She was there for me when things got bad, and I want to be there if something happens. I would literally drop everything just to hold her in my arms. I care for her and I hope... she does too".

"I do...". Korra looks behind the spirit boy to see Asami and the lemur on her shoulder, before leaping off her.

"How... how long have you been there?". Korra's heart was beating much faster now.

"When you said "I do"". Asami walks up to Korra and Korra was hesitant to back away, but he hands were held by her. "Do you really mean it?".

"...Every word". They gaze into each other's eyes. "I care about you... and I hope that what I'm about to do won't change anything...". Korra mad the move to cup both Asami's cheeks and place her lips on hers.

The kiss was different, they have both kissed Mako, but this was completely different. The kiss was truly passionate, to Korra it was like she was with Mako and they were restarting their relationship all over again, but knew that wasn't the case. She cares for Asami and hopes that she does too. The kiss was only a few seconds and the moment it ended with a pop, they both had blushes on their faces as both waited for one to say something.

"Korra...". She was panting, "That was... I care for you too, but not as a friend". She grabs Korra again tears running down both their cheeks as they kissed again, this time both making sure this last longer.

From a top a tree, the lemur watches as it goes down. He flies back to the others and sits in his seat, "So? How did it go?". Iroh ask.

"It went perfectly, they admitted their true feelings towards one another".

"Perfect! Lets celebrate with some cake".

"I get the first slice!". Right says.

"Oh shut your trap! You always do this when cake is involve". Left said.

"Please you two, stop with the arguing, this is a time of celebration, not arguing". Middle says.

"Michael?". The spirit boy looks at Iroh, "How are their future together?".

"They live a wonderful life with their adopted daughter. Korra brings peace to the world".

Iroh smiles, "Good".

"Shall I tell them?".

"No, no, you don't want to disrupt the time flow do you? If they have a wonderful life, then let them have it, who are we to interrupt them".

"You have a point".

"Now lets get that cake out here. Those two will be back soon and their going to want some cake".

* * *

><p><strong>Well what do you think everyone? I will be making a sequel to it and it will involve their adopted daughter. Review so you could tell me what you all think on the matter.<strong>


End file.
